twilight
by twilightfan13
Summary: this is my first time writing so i hope you like it...what happened to carlisle and will they ever be able to fix it? and will bella ever be normal again?
1. AIM WITH TWILIGHT

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT ON THE TWILIGHT SAGA SM DOES

bellaismylife - Edward

Edwards forever - bella

Supersensitive emo - jasper

Shopoholicpixie - alice

Themonkeyman - emmett

Emmetts-mine - Rosalie

Cullen dad - Carlisle

Cullen mom - esme

leech hater - Jacob

Bellaismylife has logged on

Edwards forever has logged on

Bellaismylife: hello love

Edwards forever: hey, where are the others?

Bellaismylife:in the house, in fact they are getting on in 5..4..3..2..1

Supersensitive emo has logged on

Shopoholic pixie has logged on

Themonkeyman has logged on

Emmetts-mine has logged on

Cullen dad has logged on

Cullen mom has logged on

Edwards forever: hey guys

All: hello bella

Shopoholic pixie: BELLA LETS GO SHOPPING!

Edwards forever:GAH, Edward save me!

Bellaismylife: Alice why do you want to drag bella there? Oh wait let

Me guess a sale at the mall.

Shopoholic pixie: stupid mind reader.. Yes that's why.

Bellaismylife: bring someone else like Rosalie

Emmetts-mine: WHAT WHY ME?

Cullen dad: Rosalie it might be good for you to get out of the house.

Themonkeyman: yeah rosie

Supersensitive emo: rose don't feel so tense you've gone shopping with Alice before.

Emmetts-mine: yes and its awful.. Well sometimes she buys stuff that I don't like though.

Cullen mom: Rosalie please just listen to your father.

Emmetts-mine: fine but im not carrying all of the bags.

Shopoholic pixie: YAY! LETS GO!

Shopoholic pixie has logged off

Emmetts-mine has logged off

Cullen dad: well kids I have to go

All: bye Carlisle

Cullen dad has logged off

Cullen mom: I g2g too

All: bye esme

Cullen mom has logged off

Leech hater has logged on

Leech hater: hey bells

Edwards forever: hey Jake

Bellaismylife: what are you doing here mutt

Themonkeyman:yeah dude with are you doing here?

Supersensitive emo: dude hostility waves..

Cullen dad has logged on

Cullen dad:jake no being rude and jasper if there are so many hostility waves why not CALM THEM!'

Edwards forever:woah whats wrong carlisle

Cullen dad:*****

All(but carlisle)ummm,ESME!

Leech hater has logged off

Bellaismylife: good riddance

Edwards forever: Edward don't be like that

Themonkeyman:so...

Supersensitive emo: so, what?

Bellaismylife: ...

Supersensitive emo:What is wrong with carlisle?

Bellaismylife: EMMETT

themonkeyman:WHA..WHAT DID I DO?

supersensitive emo: did you put a posty on carlisle again?

themonkeyman:no,but here's what i know...esme and carlisle were doing something and ummm alice tore down the cottage...they both got mad at alice...but esme got over it...she got to remodel... carlisle is mad at esme cause she always gets over things to quickly and is never mad.

all (but carlisle and emmet):WOAH thats it? BWAHAHAHAHAHA

Cullen mom has logged on

Cullen dad: -silence at first then- ESME IS A BIG *****,****,AND ****!

bellaismylife:ummm dad esme was on for that...

Cullen dad:WHAT! WTF WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME...ESME SWEETIE IM SORRY! ALICE IS IN TROUBLE...

shopoholic pixie has logged on

shopoholic pixie:AWWW im sorry carlisle -gets vision- YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME MWAHAHAHAHA

-5 hours later-

shopoholic pixie:LET GO OF ME -Bites Bella's hand-

bellaismylife:ALICE! BELLA WAS HUMAN HOW COULD YOU

themonkeyman,Cullen mom and Cullen dad has logged off

BWAHAHAHA CLIFFY

I WILL UPDATE SOON!


	2. EMMETTS IN TROUBLE

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga

Biml has logged on

Biml: hello anyone there?

Biml: stupid meanie's

Mcdaddy has logged on

Edwards forever has logged on

Mcdaddy: Edward who changed my name?

Biml: I told them I wouldn't rat them out

Mcdaddy: either you tell me or no bella for a week

Biml: sorry dad

Edwards forever hey eddie

Biml: Wth Bella when did you get on?

Edwards forever: same time as Carlisle I've been quiet..

And Carlisle I know who did it.

Mcdaddy: who?

Edwards forever: esme..no wait it was EMMETT

Themonkeyman has logged on

Themonkeyman: sup everyone

Mcdaddy: EMMETT!

Themonkeyman: oh snap

Edwards forever: im going to get the others

(everyone but jake) has logged on

All (but Carlisle emmett, Edward and bella): yes bella?

Edwards forever: watch em get in trouble

Shopoholic pixie: hehe this will be AWESOME!

All: O.O

Mcdaddy: EMMETT CULLEN CHANGE MY NAME BACK NOW OR ELSE

Themonkeyman: nope : )

All (but emmett and Carlisle): hehe

Mclady has logged on

Mclady:EMMETT YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! CHANGE MY NAME BACK NOW! OR ELSE

Themonkeyman: sorry no can do

Mclady and mcdaddy: Alice, Rosalie its Emmett Barbie time and Emmett there will be further punishment. And someone get

Alice pixie stixs and the make up bag.

Edwards forever: eddie come pick me up I don't want to miss this : )

Biml: alright

Emmetts-mine:I got the make up and pixie stix

Supersensitive emo: Emmett getting a little nervous?

Themonkeyman: erm.. Umm..no

Biml and Edwards forever have logged off

Themonkeyman, supersensitive emo, emmetts-mine,and the rest have logged off

Im so sorry they didn't get to the dare they will next chapter

And what will Emmett look like when Alice is done with him?


	3. TRUTH OR DARE AND MORE SHOPPING

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight sm does

Everyone but mcdaddy, and mclady has logged on

Supersensitive emo: so lets pick up our truth or dare game I believe you had picked dare and I said eat 3 things Eddie

Biml: darn I was hoping you'd forget

supersensitive emo: well i didnt so get on with it

Edwards forever:just make sure you puke it out before you come to my house.

Biml: alright love

All (but edward: let the games begin!

(30 minutes later)

All (but Edward): that was disgusting yet funny at the same time

Shopoholic pixie: I cant believe you did that

All: me either

Shopoholic pixie: YAY MALL TIME AGAIN I 3 SHOPPING!

Edwards forever: im not going sorry Alice

Shopoholic pixie: darn well lets go rose

Emmetts-mine: fine I blame bella for me going.

Edwards forever: O.O I did nothing!

Shopoholic pixie and emmetts-mine have logged off

edwards forever: i need to go gotta help charlie with something ttyl

edwards forever has logged off

shopoholic pixie has logged on

themonkeyman:lets prank the girls and carlisle

all: okay

biml: your not making the plan though em

supersensitive emo: WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!

shopoholic pixie:OOOOOO IM SOO TELLING!

All (but alice) : but we thought you went shopping.

shopoholic pixie: i did but i came back ill make you a deal i get to help you with the prank and i dont tell anyone?

biml: okay, no tricks Alice.

everyone has logged off

DUNNN DUNNN DUHHHHH what will the prank be and do you think alice was just pranking the boys and really wil tell on them

well you have to read my next chapter to find out! ;)


	4. PRANKING WAR

IM A QUICK UPDATER…WELL SOMETIMES BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! BTW TY FOR STICKING AROUND THERE WILL BE MORE OF THE CULLENS IN MANY CHAPTERS TO COME! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES…

Shopoholic pixie, Emmetts-mine, Cullen lady, Cullen man, and Edwards forever have logged on

Shopoholic pixie: I logged in last night just in time to hear the boys trying prank us.. don't worry Carlisle isn't in on it.

Edwards forever: hehe they are in for the shock of their lives..

Cullen lady: Oh Alice what did you tell them?

Cullen man: yes Alice please tell us..

Shopoholic pixie: I said that I wouldn't rat them out as long as I can help them with the prank.

Edwards forever: Alice you probably should have just told me.. Edward can read my mind.. Unless you are all very very careful with your thoughts.

Emmetts-mine: I will mess with Emmett, Bella you get Edward and Alice you get jasper, as for Carlisle you will help Bella with Edward, esme so will you.

Edwards forever: alright when do we start?

Shopoholic pixie: we'll star -gets vision- the boys will launch water ballons and have decided there will be more. they are suspicious of me so I think esme should help me and not Bella.

All: lets get started.

Bella's pov

Today is the first day of our plan against the boys. I'm glad Edwards so in love with me that he will only will a little bit suspicious. I'm so glad that im a vampire now too. I can shield the others for a little bit.

Alice's pov

Bella will shield us while the boys are throwing water balloons. This will be fun! The girls shall be victorious! Jazzy is in big for getting involved with this. Team girls and dad will be the pranking king and queens!

Supersensitive emo, Themonkeyman, and Biml has logged on (5 secs later Cullen lady has logged on)

Supersensitive emo: alright we need to prank them and win. how bout we take theirs clothes and hide them as well as makeup and any spare stuff they have. As for Carlisle we will put a very powerful lock on his door to his study. one that's vampire proof unless you have key ;)

, then the grand finale will be..

Biml: will be?

Supersensitive emo: I got the ball rolling with the first 2 idea's it your turn.

Biml: how bout we take theirs clothes and hide them as well as makeup and any spare stuff they have. As for Carlisle we will put a very powerful lock on his door to his study. one that's vampire proof unless you have key ;)

Themonkeyman: that is genius im glad we can finally show the women who's boss. Oh and Carlisle too..

Cullen lady: hey guys

All (except esme):when did you get on? o.O

Cullen lady: I've been on since last night I just got back to the computer ya know ive been busy

All (except esme): great bye mom

Everyone logs of except esme

All the girls and Carlisle log on

Edwards forever: so what did you find out?

Cullen lady: "jasper" how bout we take theirs clothes and hide them as well as makeup and any spare stuff they have. As for Carlisle we will put a very powerful lock on his door to his study. one that's vampire proof unless you have key ;)

"Edward" how bout we take theirs clothes and hide them as well as makeup and any spare stuff they have. As for Carlisle we will put a very powerful lock on his door to his study. one that's vampire proof unless you have key ;) that's their plan.

All (except esme):we are now 3 steps ahead!

Everyone logs off


	5. Plan commencing

Shopoholic pixie, Emmetts-mine, Cullen lady, Cullen man, and Edwards forever have logged on

Shopoholic pixie: We need a master plan.

Edwards forever: I have a plan.

Shopoholic pixie: Well, what is it?

Cullen man & Cullen lady: yes please enlighten us.

Edwards forever: we could get clothes & stuff & go somewhere & hide until they either find us or give up if they find us we will have to have another plan ready.

All (except Bella): That's brilliant Bella!

Edwards forever: Why thank you. Now, we have to block our thoughts so Edward doesn't catch our plan & foil it.

Emmetts-mine: Alright plan hide from the other boys commences NOW!

Shopoholic pixie: GO PACK & MEET IN GARADGE WHEN DONE! HURRY THEY WILL BE HOME SOON!

Edwards forever: I'm awesome!

All (except Bella): Bella don't get distracted. And don't bring anything the boys can track us with.

**Everyone signs out and Bella deletes the chat**

(will be in **POV** version for a bit)

Alice POV

I cant believe Bella came up with that! It's pure genius & with Bella's 2 powers (shield & can use any power another vampire has or a power she thinks of)This will be **GREAT!** Alrighty then I'm all packed 'n' ready to go.

Esme POV

As much as I hate leaving my beloved home I am happy that Carlisle is coming with us. I wonder where we are going? I hope its somewhere familiar just as I finish packing and head outside. Alice, & Carlisle are standing outside waiting for Bella & Rosalie.

Bella POV

I HAD THE AWESOMEST IDEA EVER! I deicide that we are going to a small island off of eastern Asia. I knew Alice saw it too. I pack a picture of our family together with my clothes & head outside to see Esme, Alice, & Carlisle waiting. "Did Alice tell you all where we are going?" I asked. I got a nod from everyone. Then yelled "ROSALIE HURRY YOUR VAMPIRE BUTT UP OR ILL COME IN AND DRAG YOU AND YOUR SUITCASE OUT HERE". Everyone looked shocked at what I just said so I smiled & sat on the counter in the garage.

Rosalie POV

I was almost finished packing when I heard Bella scream & I mean _scream "_ROSALIE HURRY YOUR VAMPIRE BUTT UP OR ILL COME IN AND DRAG YOU AND YOUR SUITCASE OUT HERE". I yelled back " I'm just putting one last thing in be out in a second". I walked out & saw my beloved family. We got in the car & drove to the airport.

_(_ I know it's cruel to leave you at a cliffy but if I get 5-10 reviews ill put up another chapter)


End file.
